Half of My Heart
by Murphy22
Summary: Isaac has never felt this way about anybody and he doesn't like it. Lydia knows he has secrets and she's determined to find out and maybe fall in love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Isaac unwillingly woke up and got ready for school. He looked in the mirror. He looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Becoming a werewolf has not made his life any easier. It wasn't the same as it was for Scott. When Scott turned he got everything. He became co-captain of the lacrosse team, and he got the girl or anyway he had the girl. Why were he and Scott so much different? He thought maybe he was better off. He was part of a pack, and he didn't have to worry about keeping a girl safe like Scott did. Maybe it was good that he didn't have anyone. Nobody to miss, but nobody to love.

Meanwhile Lydia was also getting ready for school. She looked in the mirror and saw a fabulous woman. She was still a little upset about Jackson moving away, but now she would focus on other things and maybe she would tease the boys just a little. I mean when you look as good as here you had to tease. She liked the idea of arm candy. Maybe she would play the field, but she would never do anything serious. Never. She couldn't handle another heart break. She would be the heartbreaker this year. So many boys, but so little time.

Lydia and Allison were talking at their lockers as Scott walked up. Allison and Scott might not be dating, but they decided to try to stay friends. Stiles for once wasn't right behind him. Lydia new Stiles had a crush on her, but she didn't want to break his heart like Jackson broke hears. She just couldn't do that to someone who was that nice to her, but she could only think of him as a friend. Someone did follow Scott though. It was Isaac. Lydia didn't really talk to Isaac much. He only glanced at her for a second. She never really took the time to notice him until today. She could tell he was different ever since he got bit by Derek. She saw through his fake confidence and cockiness. She could tell he was hiding things. The other thing she noticed was hoe hot he looked. A leather jacket could really change a guy.

Isaac started to notice Lydia staring at him. It made him uncomfortable. He still didn't like her after she turned him down freshman year. She was his first crush, and she broke his heart. He would never fall for her perfectly curled strawberry blonde hair or her big green eyes. He started to stare at her involuntary. He couldn't help it. It was like she was drawing him in. He didn't understand the pull she had over him. He was a werewolf. He was the powerful one, but he felt weak around her. He didn't like this feeling. He had to get out of here. Then the bell came to his rescue and rang. He was so relieved, but then Scott had to ruin it when he said," So am I going to see you and Lydia at lacrosse practice?"

Before Allison could respond Lydia said," Of course we are."

She looked right into Isaac's eyes when she said it. As she walked off Lydia brushed her hand on Isaac's arm. It took the breath out of him. Scott noticed something was wrong.

Scott asked," Are you okay?"

When Isaac recovered he replied," Yeah I'm fine."

Later in the locker room Scott, Isaac, and Stiles were getting ready for practice. Scott and Stiles noticed that Isaac looked nervous. Stiles figured because tonight was the full moon. Scott knew better. He could tell something was wrong, but he didn't know what. It wasn't like Isaac was an open book. It took them forever to even become this close and he didn't want to push it. Isaac noticed Scott staring. He was looking at him like he was trying to figure out his secret through his facial expressions. He thought about telling Scott. He figured that Scott went through something similar with Allison, but he didn't know. He told Scott that he trusts him, but he wasn't sure what he would say if he told him the weird feelings he was having for Lydia. To make it worse he knew that Scott liked her to. Isaac wasn't really friends with Stiles, but he didn't hate the guy either. What was he going to do? Finally he looked at Scott and slightly irritated asked, "What?"

Scott replied," You sure you okay man? You look…nervous."

"I'm fine."

Stiles jumps in with," Dude shut up. You talk way too much."

Stiles gave one of his weird and awkward smiles. Isaac wasn't amused, so he gave him a look.

Stiles replied," Well you have no sense of humor."

Lydia took a seat next to Allison. Practice had already started. She found herself drawn to pay extra attention to number 14. He was doing really well. She could see the anger in his tackles. She wanted to know the reason behind his anger as well. She knew that she could never love again, but something was pulling her towards him. Maybe she just wanted to uncover his secrets or maybe she just wanted to sleep with him. Either way she would figure something out. Allison noticed her focusing on Isaac, so she said," So why the sudden interest in Isaac?"

She replied," What?"

"I saw you brush up against him earlier today and now you're staring at him."

"I assure you that I don't know what you are talking about."

"Okay, but if you do like Isaac I think you should go for it."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you deserve to be happy and you haven't been happy for a while at least not until today."

"Well thanks. I'll let you know if my opinion on Isaac changes."

"You do that."

After lacrosse Allison, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia planned to go out to eat afterwards. Scott tried to convince Isaac to go, but he said he was busy. Scott would have preferred he come with them, so he could keep an eye on him for the full moon, but he couldn't stop him. Isaac knew how much he would like to hang out with them. He always wanted friends, but he wasn't sure that they really wanted him. Isaac went back to the locker room to change. He was only wearing blue jeans when Lydia walked in. He didn't notice her came in. Then she tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned to see Lydia giving him a seductive smile. He wasn't sure what to do. He just stood there. Lydia realized that he wouldn't make the first move. She looked him over. She thought how hot he looked shirtless. She said," So why did you blow us off?"

He replied."Um…ex…excuse me."

She found his stutter cute and empowering. She was in control."

"Why didn't you come out with us?"

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

He didn't like to talk a lot to her. He didn't like feeling this powerless, and he noticed her eyes wondering to his chest.

"Stuff."

"Well that was descriptive."

"Why do you care?"

"Maybe I'm interested."

"In what?"

She smiled at his attempt to be clueless.

"In you."

He raised his eyebrow at this. He was so confused. Lydia loved how hot he looked when he did that thing with his eyebrow. She began to move closer to him. Isaac wasn't entirely sure what to do. Should he kiss her or not? Their lips were now inches away. She leaned closer. Isaac pushed her off. He quickly put on his shirt and ran out the door. Usually when a girl was rejected she would stop, but Lydia wasn't most girls. She was the type of girl who usually got what she wanted and she loved a challenge.

The moon was out. Isaac was having trouble keeping the wolf inside. He was wandering the forest away from civilization. Why was it so much harder this time? He kept thinking about Lydia and what almost happened. He felt like an idiot for not letting it happen, but he couldn't let it happen. Figures when she finally showed an interest in him he wouldn't kiss her. How could he not kiss her? Why was he feeling like this? He couldn't stand it anymore. He started to run. He was now completely transformed. He climbed the roof of a house. It was Lydia's house. He felt like he needed to protect her. He stood right outside her window. Then she looked outside her window and said, "Isaac?" She knew he was there. He walked to her window. She saw his face and she didn't recoil. Then he went through the window into Lydia's room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Isaac tried to avoid Lydia. He wasn't sure how to explain what happened last night, so he thought maybe it was best not to explain it at all. I mean maybe if he avoided her the problem would go away. He knew better than that, but he hoped that this one would go away. He didn't understand these feelings, and he certainly wasn't sure how to act on them. It was obvious that Lydia had control over him. He didn't like the idea that someone so human could have this much control over him. He should be the strong one. None of this made sense.

Lydia was walking through the halls with Allison. She didn't tell her about what happened between her and Isaac. It wasn't that she didn't trust Allison, but she wasn't sure what to say. She was speechless. She knew for certain that she liked Isaac, but she wasn't sure how much. It was obvious that he liked her. I mean he came to her during a full moon. She knew that she had Isaac wrapped around her little finger. She loved how awkward he got around her. In some ways she wanted to corrupt him, but he was like a little puppy, which she loved. She knew that he would probably ignore her or he would at least try. This was going to be hard, but she would make sure he didn't ignore her.

Isaac and Scott Walked into Chemistry. There was no sign of Lydia, so he was safe. Scott and Isaac sat at a table together. Then Allison walked in. Of course Scott went to go sit next to her. They weren't dating, but Scott wished they did. Isaac couldn't believe him. He was in love, which made him crazy. Then Lydia walked in. She saw that Scott was sitting with Allison, and she smiled. Isaac knew this wasn't a good thing. She walked toward him. Isaac really wished Scott hadn't abandoned him now. He even would have preferred Stiles to sit there, but he was lab partners with Danny. This was going to suck. Lydia sat next to him. She loved how uncomfortably he looked. The class seemed to go on forever, and Isaac wasn't sure how much longer he would last. Then Lydia put her hand on his leg. Luckily for Isaac the bell rang, and he ran out. Lydia just smiled deviously. She had him where she wanted him.

He wasn't sure how he was going to get through the rest of the day if stuff like this kept happening. Most guys would be thrilled that Lydia Martin was giving them so much attention. If this was freshmen year he would be to, but now he wouldn't let her do this to him. He would never be that close to someone. People just disappoint you. It was now lunchtime. Isaac sat with Scott and Stiles. Scott kept looking at him. Scott must have seen him run out of class so quickly. He probably wants to know what's wrong. Stiles either didn't care or he had no clue. It was more likely that he had no clue. Scott asked," You alright man?"

Isaac replied," Yeah…I'm cool."

"Why were you so weird in chemistry?"

"Oh…it was nothing…Lydia just bugs me is all."

Stiles suddenly started to pay attention at the mention of Lydia.

"Yeah…I get it."

Then Lydia and Allison decided to sit with them. One guess to who sat next to Isaac.

Lydia interrupted," So what are we talking about?"

Isaac smiled and raised his eyebrow. He had an idea.

Isaac replied," Just about how annoying you are."

Lydia's jaw dropped.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well you're no picnic either."

"At least I'm not a shallow judgmental witch!"

Before Lydia could reply Isaac walked off. Everyone at the table was shocked. Lydia wasn't sure what she did to make him so angry. She held back the tears and waved it off like it was no big deal. Isaac walked through the halls. He was so furious with himself. How could he do that? He punched one of the lockers. No…not now. He was turning. He couldn't handle this right now. He had to get things under control. This was for the best. If she thought that he hated her then she would leave him alone. That's all he wanted was to be left alone. He didn't deserve her. What happened at lunch proved that. He was starting to calm down. The thought of Lydia made him turn back. Why did she have to have this power over him? He couldn't take it. He walked off to his locker.

School was now over. Isaac figured he could make it back to Derek's loft without any accusations about what he did at lunch. Then he remembered that Derek kicked him out. He was now living at Scott's house. Scott would definitely accuse him. He doesn't want to tell him why he did it. He knows that Scott wouldn't stop until he got the truth though. He just wouldn't go to Scott's house until later. He would avoid it as long as he could. He almost made it to, but he got stopped by Scott. So much for avoiding conflict. Scott looked angry and confused. Scott asked,"Seriously dude what is your problem?"

Isaac replied," Nothing."

"Don't LIE to me."

"I don't like Lydia that's all."

Scott could see past his lie.

"You're lying to me. I knew something weird was going on. Do you like Lydia?"

"What? No I don't."

"You do. That's why you've been acting weird. You like her, but why be mean to her then."

"Because I don't want to like her!"

Isaac storms of angry. Scott tried to follow him, but he couldn't keep up. Isaac needed some time to cool off. He could already feel the wolf inside him bubbling to the surface. He had to stop this. He didn't want to hurt anyone. His thoughts started to go back to last night. He was fully wolfed out. He was in her room. His wolf extinct told him to kill her, but they also told him to protect her. None of this made any sense. He moved closer to her. She wasn't afraid of him. She was actually moving closer to him as well. She touched his face. Then he suddenly turned back. They were now inches apart. She leaned in to kiss him. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kiss her. He turned his back on her. What was wrong with him? She was confused to why he was so reluctant. He turned back around to face her. He couldn't take it anymore he had to give in. He kissed her. Lydia was shocked that he actually made the move. They kissed over and over again. Then he left. He didn't run away though. He smiled back at her. Then he was gone. The thought of kissing her the night before brought Isaac back. The wolf urges were gone. She had brought him back again. Lydia made him weak and strong all at the same time. This scared him.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac was at Derek's loft. He had forgotten a few things. He really didn't want to go back, but he had to. He couldn't believe he left the most important thing. Derek had kicked him out and abandoned him. He had nobody else left. The only thing he did have was what he left at Derek's. He saw Derek and Cora. Derek wouldn't even look him in the eye. Cora just looked at him like he was a lost puppy. Isaac hated that it was true. He was lost and alone. He went to what was his room and grabbed it. Before he left he glanced back at Derek one more time. He had a flashback to that night. That's all he could see when he looked at Derek. Had Derek become his father? Why did Isaac love those who hurt him? He left as soon as he could. Isaac knew that if Derek would have asked him to forgive him and come back Isaac would have. He hated that he wanted to depend on people. But Derek had Cora now, he didn't need Isaac anymore. Isaac truly had nobody.

He went back to Scott's house. Nobody was home. Isaac was grateful for that. He didn't want to talk about Lydia with Scott anymore. He knew Scott meant well, but he didn't want his help. He wanted to be left alone. He wished that he was as invisible as he was in freshman year. Isaac sat on the couch. He wasn't really sure what to do next. He wasn't sure how he felt about anything. His life was so screwed up. Then Mrs. McCall walked in. Isaac saw she was bringing in the groceries, so he helped her. It was better than sitting around the house and doing nothing, and besides he felt like he needed to be pulling his own weight if he was going to stay there for however long. Mrs. McCall said, "Thank you, Isaac."

He replied, "It was my pleasure."

She could tell something was bugging him.

"Is everything okay sweetie?"

"Oh…yes ma'am…everything's fine."

She knew that was a lie.

"Maybe I can help."

She motioned for him to sit at the dining table. He complied.

"You don't have to do this."

"Maybe I want to."

"Why?"

"You seem to be going through a hard time, and you look like you could use some parental advice."

His eyes began to water with the thought of his father.

"Never had it before."

He was now fighting back tears.

"Now you do. What's wrong?"

He smiled.

"Do you ever feel alone?"

"You're not alone, Isaac."

"That's the thing. I am alone. My dad's dead. My brother's dead. Derek abandoned me."

"Scott didn't."

"He will. They all eventually do."

He didn't want to cry in front of her.

"Isaac."

He couldn't hold it, so he ran out the door. Mrs. McCall called for him to come back, but he didn't. He ran. He ran as fast as he could. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he didn't want to stay there. It was nice what she was doing for him, but it just reminded him of what he didn't have. It reminded him of what he'll never have back. He envied Scott. Why did Scott's life get to be perfect when his sucked? Did he deserve this life? Was he doomed to be alone? Everything just hurt too much. He didn't want to feel this way anymore. He wanted it to stop.

When Scott came home he saw his mom. She looked worried. She explained to Scott what happened with Isaac. Scott knew he should have tried harder to keep up with him. How was he going to find him now? Isaac needed more help than he could give. He needed Lydia. How could one girl be the answer to so much? He went to find Lydia. He figured she would be home. Luckily, when he got to her house she was. He explained everything, and she was just as worried about him. She was a little upset about earlier, but she knew that he was trying to push her away. He needed her now, and she wasn't going to lose him to.

The group created a search party to find Isaac. Allison and Scott searched together, and Lydia and Stiles. Lydia knew the potential for this to get awkward. She had asked to go alone, but they wouldn't let her. She didn't want to break Stiles heart, but she couldn't let him continue to pine over her when she liked someone else. It wasn't fair to him. She knew that if she was going to tell him she had to do it now or else things would end horribly when they found Isaac. She said, "Stiles…I have to tell you something…"

He replied, "What is it Lydia?"

"It's kind of hard for me to say…."

"What?"

"The reason I'm so worried about Isaac is because…."

"You like him."

"How did you know?"

"I may not be as smart as you, but I'm not clueless despite what everyone thinks."

"How long have you known?"

"I had my suspicisions, but not until the incident at lunch."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly…I liked you, and if you can't be with me…then I'm happy you've found someone you can be with."

"Really?"

"As much as it pains me…yeah."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"When we find Isaac I need you to leave."

"Why?"

"I think he needs someone to talk to and…."

"I get it. As soon as we find him…I'm gone."

They smiled at each other. She knew it would take Stiles time to get over her, but at least now he would get over her. She really hoped that he found someone just as amazing as him. They kept walking through the woods. It was getting dark. Stiles said that they should turn back, but Lydia wouldn't do it. It was now freezing cold outside. She hoped that they found him soon. Then they came to a lake. Lydia saw Isaac sitting on the dock. She smiled at Stiles, and he left to tell Allison and Scott that they had found him. She walked over to him and sat next to him. He was staring at a picture. It looked old. She asked, "Who's in the picture."

He sniffled, "Me, my dad, and brother. We use to fish together at this lake…before."

She could tell he had been crying.

"I'm sorry."

"This is the most valuable thing I own. It's all I have left of them."

"Isaac…."

"They left me. Derek left me. Everybody leaves me."

"I'm still here. We should get inside. It's getting cold."

"It's better than being in a tub of cold water and ice."

He stifled a laugh.

"I'm not going to leave you Isaac."

"Why not?"

"Because I think I could be in love with you."

"You shouldn't. There is a reason I don't have anybody."

"Isaac…you have friends…you have me…."

She touched his cheek. It was freezing cold. She pressed her lips against his. His lips were so cold, but they felt so warm to her. This was it. They both gave in. He had someone, and she fell for someone. They were quite a pair. They both got up and walked away from the lake. Isaac walked Lydia back to her house. Her parents weren't inside, so she invited him in. They went up to her room. They laid on her bed. They didn't speak. She was curled up in his arms. He now understood Scott. It wasn't a burden to love someone…it was a gift. Lydia gave him something that he hadn't had in a long time. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted to live in this one moment forever.


End file.
